1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a polarizer, a display panel having the polarizer, and a method of manufacturing the polarizer.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a wire grid polarizer for a liquid crystal display apparatus, a display panel having the wire grid polarizer, and a method of manufacturing the wire grid polarizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display apparatus has been used due to a performance and a competitive price. However the CRT display apparatus has a weakness with a size or portability thereof. Therefore, the liquid crystal display apparatus has been highly regarded due to a small size, light weight and low-power-consumption thereof.
The liquid crystal display apparatus applies a voltage to a specific molecular arrangement of an optical material therein, such as liquid crystal, and is configured to change the molecular arrangement of the liquid crystal. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using changes of optical property (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell according to the changes of the molecular arrangement of the liquid crystal.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a polarizing plate to control an array of the molecular arrangement of the liquid crystal. A typical polarizing plate passes polarized light which is parallel with a transmission axis, and absorbs polarized light which is perpendicular to the transmission axis. The typical polarizing plate absorbs some of the light from a light source of the liquid crystal display apparatus. Thus, light efficiency of the liquid crystal display apparatus may be undesirably decreased.